1. Field
The present invention relates to image processing technology, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for reducing image noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital cameras, ISO is a parameter that indicates image sensor gain. An image captured when ISO is set relatively low has less noise and vivid colors, but the captured image tends to blur due to slow shutter speed. An image captured when ISO is set relatively high and brightness is relatively low has higher image sensor gain, and is seldom affected by blurring, but is more easily subject to the influence of noise as compared with the case in which ISO is set relatively low.
As should be noted, the foregoing introduction to the background of the art is merely meant to facilitate a clear and complete explanation to the technical solutions of the present invention, and is enunciated in an effort to make easier the comprehension by persons skilled in the art. It should not be construed so, that these technical solutions were publicly known to persons skilled in the art simply because they have been enunciated in the Background of the Related Art of the present invention.